Nephertiti Al-Miraj
Personality Nephertiti cares greatly about her family, going so far as to pamper them and coddle them whenever she gets the chance. She loves her family so much that she will put herself in the fray before they get a chance to come in so that they can continue to sit at the side. Those she views as a threat to her family she will act hostile toward them. Bio There for the birth of all of her 'adorable' siblings, both full and half, Nephertiti grew up with great adoration for all of her brothers and sisters, acting like the mother goose to the group of them. She always protected them, even hindering their practices into the magic and militant arts, as her magic was enough as most would say. Still she could not prevent her two eldest brothers from becoming mages, but reluctantly accepted it so long as they would not stray too far from home. Relations Amoon Al-Miraj: Younger Brother Horuth Al-miraj: Younger brother seven younger siblings Amoonrahl Al-Miraj: Father Titus Invictus: Ally Alexis Invictus: Ally Ignatius Invictus: Ally Abilities Magic Nephertiti is able to control her own gravitational direction and force, as well as that of the objects under her influence or in her immediate vicinity. -G-change: Nephertiti's main spell which allows her to halt her sense of gravity to float in the air, change the direction it faces so she can walk on walls or ceilings, or change the force of it to crash into a given direction, making it seem like flight. -Stasis field: Neph can create a field of zero gravity around her within five feet of her body in all directions that will levitate loose objects or weaker people (powerful mages will find themselves slowed down and possibly lifted off the ground). During the stasis, other things in the field are affected by her G-change directions. -G-combat: Changing the gravitational force on the fly in her limbs, Melee combat with Neph is highly destructive which let's her move her limbs quickly with low gravity while crashing down heavily with high gravity. -Atmoskick: While in the air, Neph will change her gravity and flip forwards with her foot or fist outwards (normally the former) and crash down with a great force as if she had fallen from the low atmosphere. -Shooting Star: Sliding along the ground with her gravity pointed at an angle that moves her like she was a vehicle, Neph uses this to get around fast or to slide attack and get around an opponent before returning to her attacks normally. This attack is akin to having an object crash into you at high speeds. -Keiper Assault: With an object nearby, Neph will nullify the gravity affecting it before sending it like a missle at someone as the gravity point is changed to her target. It doesn't make it homing, but it can close in on them f they don't move, but it's usually more than one Keiper object at a time. -Orbit strike: A much more devastating version of Keiper Assault, Neph will first create a small pocket of gravity around her hand before gathering up any number of objects and circling them around her arm, firing it off with the objects orbiting around that central point. It strikes with much greater force as it is a pocket of gravity being sent right at someone, which we assume must hurt a lot. -Null Zone: A spell that creates a large stasis field all around within fifty feet, which she will then leave people and objects hanging in the air before forcing them all to the ground. It is used mostly to mess up the footing of others rather than cause any damage. it effects only things that are touching the floor. -Milky Way: Creating a large gravitational field that steals chunks of the ground up which have been infused with her magical energy, Neph will throw these homing objects by changing their gravity on the fly, seeking to repeatedly strike someone with heavy rocks that want to get up and personal with them. -Event Horizon: Her strongest ability, Neph will begin spinning while emitting gravity magic from her hands and feet, with such a force that she creates a gravitational vortex! This creates a glowing black ball of energy around her while wind and dust whip around the spinning force, giving the appearance of a micro black hole, which is really just her drawing things in to herself to rapidly strike someone a dozen times a second. Other abilities -Enhanced flexibility: because of her dancing skills she learned while growing up, Nephertiti can move much unlike any normal human including the benefits of her magic that add on to her flexibility. Tools and Equipment Weighted cuffs and anklets, adding excess damage to her attacks. Other Category:NPC Category:Female Characters Category:Caster